Halloween Event
Halloween Event is an in-game event of Jetpack Joyride that lasted from October 21st, 2016 to November 3rd, 2016. It was also brought back October-Very early November 2018 Gameplay The event featured the Legitimate Research laboratory being decorated with Halloween items such as half-melting pale white candles (some are lit) on the ground, pumpkins on the ground, spider webs in various parts of the laboratory walls and black spiders dangling from the ceiling on small webs. The background music was replaced with a new soundtrack which had the description: "Put the death in death metal with this epic new remix!", while the loading screen music played by the Grampohone was replaced by a slightly spookier version of the original which altered a number of keys. During the event, you could use up to three Quick Revives in each run and watch a video for a forth one which is free, plus possibly win one more through the Final Spin. Each time you came back to life you would ride the Bone Dragon - a new skin of Mr. Cuddles made up of his internal bones with glowing red eyes. Your character would then be changed to wear the new Reaper Robes while sporting the Jack O Lantern Jetpack throughout the rest of the game. The event objective was to collect Pumpkins which unlocked a number of rewards when the required amounts were reached. They would normally spawn more rapidly after 1000 meters and most notably while you're riding the Bone Dragon after you've used a Quick Revive. Rewards Level 1: 5 Quick Revives for 20 Pumpkins. Level 2: The Zombie Head and Zombie Body for 80 Pumpkins. Level 3: The Jack O Lantern Jetpack for 160 Pumpkins. Level 4: The Wolf Head and Wolf Body for 320 Pumpkins. Level 5: The Skull Head and Skeleton Body for 550 Pumpkins. Level 6: The new Reaper Robes for 1000 Pumpkins. Level 7: The new Bone Dragon for 1700 Pumpkins. Note that if you have already purchased any of the Costumes and/or Jetpacks in Levels 2-5 before the event you would have received 500 Coins for each Costume Piece and Jetpack. Trivia *During the event, if you've previously equipped an outfit (before you go through any life backs) which came with a new background music including DJ Barry and the Harwood Costume the background music would have remained unchanged. The same applied to the Strong Arm Machine (S.A.M.) where the original "DJ Barry Remix" would have been played in the background while the Machine was in action. *With the new Bone Dragon this meant that you were unable to obtain Mr. Cuddles when getting Vehicles throughout the game. *Back to the Future couldn't be used in the event as none of the Vehicles and Backgrounds showed up. *While the Bone Dragon is being loaded onto the screen (even after the event is over) you can pause the game to hear the new soundtrack. *The Revive Cuddles upon respawning had a drawback: You’d miss a nearby powerup upon gaining a vehicle. Gallery Jetpack Joyride Halloween 1.jpg|Image showing the Halloween decorations in the lab and the new Devil's Outfit Jetpack Joyride Halloween 2.jpg|Image showing the Event Details Jetpack Joyride Halloween 3.jpg|After the Halloween Event ended you could still purchase the Halloween Items with real money for a period of five days Category:Events